


Reunion

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mutiple Rounds, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex-A-Thon, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: a little PWP sex scene i wrote for Malex and posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foramomentonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/gifts).



> okay so this is super short which weirdly made it harder to tag? the somnophilia isn't like... intense. Alex wakes up and he's already having sex. Even though it's not specifically discussed (this little ditty is super light on dialogue), just know that it's totally consensual. no dub con, non con, or whatever. it's consensual. don't @ me because i didn't include a kink negotiation. as the author of the universe these two are inhabiting for this 300 some-odd words, it's enthusiastically consensual. 
> 
> This is a gift for ForAMomentOnly because why the fuck not? gifts are nice and so is she.

The first two rounds had been like a fever dream. Alex remembers sweat easing the slide of their tightly pressed bodies, remembers the delicious, stretching burn of his body making room for Michael inside of him, remembers going wordless and monosyllabic as his fingers scrabbled to grip the cotton of the sheets underneath him, and he remembers Michael whispering “Okay, I’ll give you a break before the next one” before his eyes slid shut into a short, dreamless sleep.

The third round was already in progress when he became aware of the hypnotic rolling of his hips as he pressed back against the solid intrusion connecting his body to Michael’s. He was on his side, still gripping his pillow, and Michael was moving fluidly behind him, tucked close, thrusts as gentle as lapping waves against the shore. 

“I’m sorry, I needed…” Michael whispered against the slightly tacky skin of Alex’s shoulder, his sentence trailing off as Alex squeezed his muscles around him and his breath hitched and gasped, gusting warm breath to the back of Alex’s neck. Alex reached back wordlessly and grabbed Michael’s hand from where it held onto his ass, pulling the skin gently away so their connection was exposed. He brought the hand up to his mouth and pressed two fingers in, loving the sweat and sex taste that seemed to cling to them. He moaned around the feeling of them pressing down against his tongue, scraping against his teeth as he wrapped his lips around them and sucked. A reverent “Oh God” was the only herald before Michael’s pace picked up and Alex felt the low thrum of his own arousal start to spike and become equally as insistent as Michael’s seemed to be. He coated Michael’s fingers with saliva before pulling them out and pushing his hand down towards his neglected, aching cock. 

The third round ended with a chorus of “You’re perfect. So fucking perfect.” being sucked, bitten, kissed, and pounded into Alex’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it. The first paragraph had been sitting in my trash file for like a month and i loved it but i didn't want to try and write a whole ass story around it. i hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely rest of your day/evening/week/month/year. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When the Timing is Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235513) by [StayExtraFrosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty)




End file.
